A River Runs Through It
by X abbodon X
Summary: River, a female espeon halfbreed, suffers a reacurring and very disturbingly real prophetic nightmare of her trainer's demise at the hands of a monster, and goes to extreme lengths to protect him Written on request by: AbleArcher
1. Chapter 1

**A river runs through it: Chapter 1**

River's tail twitched in her sleep as she mumbled to herself, calling out warnings from phantom dangers her tail thrashed around and the red gem on her head shone with a bright blue light as she focused her psychic powers through it all around the room small objects shook and began to slowly shuffle off their usual places; the gem brightened and the objects shot forward whipping around River's head in a large circle, her eyes burst open and the objects tumbled to the ground she lay in the circle of objects shivering, the dreams were getting worse.

She sighed and picked herself up carefully replacing all the objects to their rightful places she glanced over at the shape of a teenage boy sleeping in his bed his messy tuft of black hair was visible above the sheets he was curled up in and his dark brown eyes were closed his face relaxed and content in dreams of glory and adventure, she sighed again and sat herself down on her bed on the far side of the room; the dreams were always the same her and Kenta were out for a walk, the background changed every time but what happened next never did, suddenly their peaceful walk was interrupted the world went dark and all River could see was a pair of huge red eyes towering above her; she shivered at the memory of those eyes they radiated evil she was frankly glad she had never seen the beast that they belonged too. Kenta pushed her away shouting for her to run and as always she would obey running and abandoning her only true friend to the beast, as she ran sounds of rending flesh and a horrible bloodcurdling scream echoed from behind her she turned to face the beast, to defend Kenta but she always woke up at that point. She supposed that was something of a mixed blessing on the one hand she didn't have to see what that horrible beast had done to Kenta but on the other hand she didn't know exactly what she was facing and her imagination was doing a wonderful job of creating images of Kenta's mutilated body a shiver ran down her spine, the dreams seemed all too real and they were getting more vivid, more solid with each passing day. She could remember vaguely having one other dream like it when she was very young, before even she could talk and when she was still with her real parents her memory of that life was fuzzy but she could distinctly remember two events; the dreams and loosing them.

A tear rolled down her cheek but it was quickly brushed away, she had known what was going to happen her dreams had warned her of the men in blue breaking the door in and dragging them away she sobbed another tear streaked down her cheek this time she didn't move to stop it; if only she had found some way to let them know if only she had done something maybe they could still be here today maybe…she sighed and fell back onto her bed tears streaming down her cheeks; her parents had been arrested for the crime of loving each other her mother had been a Flareon that had fallen for her trainer her sadness flared into anger and her eyes narrowed a flash of blue surged through the gem again and a small figurine of a Kirlia on the desk exploded into fragments with a depressingly small poof. River fell back onto her bed again sighing as the anger left her system she lay down and got comfortable trying to get back to sleep; her thoughts began drifting and soon settled on how she had met Kenta a small smile tugged at her lips as she recalled meeting him for the first time. She had been adopted by Professor Elm although she suspected he had taken her in more as a research subject than as a daughter she had loved him like a father though despite his apparent lack of any real fatherly feelings merely because he was the only one who would pay attention to her she sighed or at least pay attention to her and not beat her up for being a freak, she had lived like that for maybe a year her only companion the Professor when she first met Kenta he had come looking for his pokedex and his starting Pokemon and had spotted River playing in the garden; she smiled to herself remembering the meeting he had approached her carefully and introduced himself. Her memory was a little fuzzy about what exactly happened but she knew they had spent most of the day playing together in the garden her smile grew as she recalled begging him not to leave; he had explained that he was just here to pick up his pokedex and first Pokemon and he promised to visit soon, she giggled slightly at the memory of her sinking into a deep depression the memory seeming happy despite her emotions at the time because she knew how it ended. She had been totally exuberant when Kenta returned just like he had promised, they spent the day together and she guessed the professor must have seen them playing together since he had grilled her for information later that night; it continued for about a month with River withdrawing into herself when Kenta wasn't present but immediately perking up when he arrived she had met her first true friend and she couldn't imagine her life without him any more, she would find out later that Kenta felt much the same way. Eventually they hatched a plan and confronted the professor together pleading for River to be allowed to leave with Kenta she giggled as she remembered the professor granting them permission, and from then on they were inseparable they grew up together and when she had evolved into an Espeon Kenta had throw her a huge party; of course it was only him and his parents but that didn't matter one little bit to her, in fact since he had no idea when she was actually born he had decided that would be her birthday, she gently touched the gold medallion round her neck that he had given her the day she had evolved it had an engraving of her face on one side and Kenta's on the other, she blushed slightly remembering how Kenta had told her that like the two halves of the amulet they were two parts of the same whole and that they would be together forever, her thoughts turned sour however as her mind flew back to the dream; she had run off and abandoned Kenta in his time of need just like with her parents she was unable to protect him. Her eyes narrowed, well no more this time she would protect the ones she loved, she would make sure nothing hurt Kenta even if it cost her her life. Her train of thought was disrupted by a yawn from the figure in the other bed, Kenta stretched and propped himself up on his elbows "Morning River" he yawned "Your up early" he rubbed his eyes and threw off the covers and sat up properly his brown eyes full of concern and worry "What's wrong Ri?" he asked

"Nothing" River replied blushing slightly at the nickname

A frown flashed across Kenta's face for a second "I know you too well to believe that" he replied simply "Your tail always twitches when you're nervous or afraid" he explained not noticing her blush "But if you don't want to tell me I understand" he continued "when you're ready to talk I'm right here." He smiled "Now what do you want for breakfast"

River gave a small smile "I'm not really hungry"

Kenta nodded worry still evident on his face then headed downstairs to make breakfast, after Kenta left River pushed the door too then stood up and walked over to the mirror hung on the wall next to Kenta's closet she stood in front of the mirror, she was about 5ft tall when she was standing upright her entire body was covered in short purple fur typical of an Espeon, her split tail twitched as she inspected her body. She could have passed for a normal Espeon if not for two small differences; her feet had raised heels so she walked on only her toes and the very front of her paw, the other noticeable divergence from a normal Espeon were her breasts; they were ample for her size, around a DD cup and more often than not got in River's way when she was fighting. She sighed Kenta had taken an extended holiday after they had failed to beat Whitney and she feared she was falling out of practice, well no more, she smiled, she would ask Kenta to resume their journey; maybe she could escape this monster that was coming for him.. she dropped down onto all fours letting out a relived "esp" when she did so, it always felt slightly odd standing up like that. She padded down the stairs softly enticed by the smell of bacon and eggs, sliding into the kitchen silently she snuck up behind Kenta and stood up poking her head over his shoulder she asked "Where's mine?"

Kenta jumped at her sudden entrance but laughed it off "You said you weren't hungry so I didn't cook you any" he said blankly

She took a step back falling back onto all fours "I know you better than that" she stated "Plus you cooked way to much for just you"

Kenta laughed "Alright you got me" me smiled and neatly dished out the meal "Now what do you say"

"Eeeespppeee" River said getting into a seat round the table

"Close enough" Kenta laughed placing the plate on the table then seating himself

"So Kenta I was thinking" River said between gulping down the food

Kenta laughed "River you really should use cutlery"

River shook her head before reaching out and grabbing another rash of bacon and shoving it in her mouth "What's the point my paws work just fine?"

Kenta laughed, he has been trying to convince her to eat properly for the better part of two years now, "Anyway what were you thinking about"

"espee esp espeeeeon" River said quickly

Kenta put his head in his hands "Try again, slower and in English please"

River giggled "oops. I said lets start travelling again"

Kenta smiled "Sure it's getting a little repetitive here anyway"

River smiled forgetting for a second the true reason behind wanting to get moving she cheered and dropped to the floor bounding over to Kenta and tackling him, the chair he was sitting on fell over backwards and Kenta was lying on his back on the floor with River lying on top of him licking his face and giggling "Let's go pack" Kenta managed to gasp out

River smiled and rolled off Kenta blushing "Ok then" she said

Kenta smiled and started up the stairs towards his room to pack his bag for his journey, River followed close behind still blushing; she couldn't believe she had jumped him like that she sighed quietly luckily Kenta was way too naïve to work out that she had a huge crush on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A river runs through it: Chapter 2**

Kenta pushed open the door to his room and pulled his backpack out of the closet "Hmm what do I need" he mused aloud before running down the stairs again two at a time. River smiled slightly and leapt up to her bed, she sat down and started washing herself waiting for Kenta to finish his packing. Kenta raced back upstairs a few minutes later his pack now about half full "Well that's the food done" he declared rubbing River's head, River replied with a simple "esp" not even looking up from her task; Kenta turned around and walked over to his draw pulling out a few small bottles of multi-coloured liquids "hmm; potions, antidote, burn heal" he murmured as he placed each one in his bag. He zipped it up smiling "Right that's everything I think, well aside from the tent" he laughed. River looked up for a second "clothes" she said simply before jumping back onto the floor

Kenta sniggered "Of course how could I forget clothes" he pulled open the bag and stuffed clothing in seemingly at random, that done he walked over to his desk and pulled off a leather belt with six clips on for Pokeballs. Reaching onto a drawer of the desk he pulled out two Pokeballs followed by River's luxury ball; River eyed the ball nervously her tail twitching as he clipped it to his belt, Kenta spotted her nervousness and smiled "Don't worry Ri I won't use this unless I have to. I promise" he patted her gently on the head "Right I'm ready, we'll let my parents know then we can get going" River nodded slightly and padded down the stairs to wait by the front door, Kenta veered off into the living room and returned shortly smiling "Right lets go" he pulled open the door and stepped outside into the crisp morning air. They began making their way up Route 30 towards Violet City, they didn't make it very far until they were stopped by a young boy, obviously a new trainer "Hi there, I'm David. Want to have a battle?" he asked eagerly

Kenta smiled "Ok then David, I'm Kenta and this is River"

"Oh ok then. Hi River" the boy waved at River who smiled and replied with a short "esp"

"So how many Pokemon do you have?" Kenta asked

"Two" David replied proudly, "I choose you Pidgey" he threw a Pokeball and a Pidgey appeared in front of him

Kenta sighed slightly, he had been right and this kid was indeed new, he pulled a Pokeball of his belt and tossed it into the air casually in a flash of light his Grovyle appeared "Heya buddy" Kenta smiled "Sorry about keeping you cramped up in there for so long" Grovyle nodded and gave Kenta a thumbs up before turning his attention to the Pidgey in front of him, "Pidgey peck attack now" David called out, Pidgey flew into the air and dived at Grovyle who stood still waiting for the time to strike "now Grovyle, leaf blade" Kenta called out; Grovyle twisted to a side gracefully the leaves on his arms elongating and glowing green. He swung his arms in a wide arc catching the Pidgey in the side and sending it flying; the Pidgey hit the ground hard and slid a short distance blood welling up around the neat cut in its side. "Pidgey no!" David cried out "Return and have a rest" he turned to Kenta "Your strong but I won't give up go Cyndaquil" Pidgey was sucked back into it's ball by a beam of red light and he tossed his other ball releasing the small fire type "Go Cyndaquil ember now" David called out

"Grovyle double team into razor leaf" Kenta called out relying on their usual tactic to win this match; Grovyle nodded a smug smirk on his face before dividing into five identical copies. Each of the copies began to run at the lone Cyndaquil who shot a small gout of flame at the middle Grovyle only to have it pass straight through it the images encircled the Cyndaquil and as one flicked their heads releasing a torrent of rapidly spinning leaves towards their opponent, most of the leaves just passed straight through the confused Cyndaquil but every now and again a real leaf would cut it's victim. By the time the flurry of leaves died down Cyndaquil was on its belly splayed out on the ground blood oozing from a multitude of small cuts, the copies vanished leaving only the real Grovyle standing in front of Cyndaquil wearing a smug look.

"Cyndaquil no!" David called out, Cyndaquil struggled to it's feet panting heavily and wincing in pain Grovyle frowned and dropped back into a fighting stance "Smokescreen now" David called out. Cyndaquil opened its mouth and breathed out a thick cloud of smoke that shrouded the battlefield, Grovyle stood his ground waiting for his chance to strike "Now rapid-fire ember" a multitude of tiny flares of light shot through the thick black smoke; a few caught Grovyle but they merely fizzled out against his hard scales leaving tiny scorch marks. Ash the smoke cleared both Pokemon were still standing, Grovyle snorted a sneer on it's face Kenta sighed, this wasn't going to help his egomania, "Just finish it" Grovyle ran at the Cyndaquil and kicked it into the air before spinning around and catching it in the stomach with it's foot, the impact sent Cyndaquil head over heels it landed in a crumbled heap and lay still. "Good job Grovyle return" Kenta held out his ball and recalled Grovyle in a soft red glow

"Cyndaquil return" David called out holding out the ball and recalling the beaten Pokemon in an identical red beam of light "You're strong" he commented clipping the ball back to his belt

"Thanks" Kenta said "You're not too bad yourself, you could go far"

"You really think so?" David asked his face lighting up

Kenta nodded smiling "Sure"

"Wow..Thank you!" David smiled then turned and ran back to town heading for the Pokemon centre

Kenta smiled and continued onwards with River close behind, "Shall we cut through the forest or follow the path?" Kenta mused River sniffed the air recognising the small of Oran berries she smiled and headed off into the forest with Kenta following laughing "I guess you made the choice for me". River followed the scent and quickly found the source a large bush filled with Oran berries, she smiled and whipped her tail round knocking a good few of the berries to the floor leaning down she began to scarf them down behind her Kenta was leaning against the trunk of a tree content to watch. River made short work of the berries but made sure to flick one to Kenta with her tail, he caught it neatly and thanked River before pooping it into his mouth. Sated River shook herself off and they continued into the forest they made good time for a few minutes but then River came to an abrupt halt ahead of them stood a large Mightyena, when it spotted her it grinned and approached her with lust filled eyes. River back off noticing its eyes and that the sheath between its legs was beginning to swell, the Mightyena pounced trying to pin River but she dodged to a side and turned to face him, Kenta arrived on the scene "River!" he called out noticing her staring down a massive Mightyena "Quickly use psychic" River spared only a brief glance at her trainer before turning on the Mightyena a smirk on her face, her eyes and the gem on her forehead glowed as she focused her latent psychic abilities. Mightyena yelped as he was lifted off the ground his eyes changing from lust to fear in an instant, River focused again and her victim went flying backwards through the undergrowth whipping past branches and bushes at an incredible speed. River turned back to look at Kenta and let out a happy "esp" before turning and continuing on her journey her mind now on that Mightyena, if he had been drawn in by her scent that meant her heat was further along than she had suspected, she knew her body was gearing up for her heat but she had guessed at least another two or three days before the pheromones kicked in, she sighed soon she would need a mate or the heat would drive her crazy. She glanced over her shoulder at Kenta considering him but quickly tore her gaze from him and shook her head trying to clear it of the dirty thoughts now reverberating around her brain; no he wouldn't accept me she thought sadly sighing as she continued her walk. Kenta had noticed River eyeing him with a look strangely similar to that he had spotted on the Mightyena before River had blasted him, he sighed River had been especially affectionate lately, still she always has her ups and downs her put it out of his mind and continued his walk smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A river runs through it: Chapter 3**

Ah this chapter brings back memories; this is my very first lemon, hope you enjoy

* * *

River walked slowly through the forest keeping ahead of Kenta rather than her usual spot next to him trying to think of anything other than Kenta or her heat but somehow no matter what she thought of it always linked back to him or her current condition. Let's see I love these woods, I remember when me and Kenta used to play in the woods, ahhh Kenta he's so cute, Oh! I'm doing it again. She let out a frustrated "Esp" and shook her head vigorously

"What's wrong Ri?" Kenta asked concerned his friend had been acting weird ever since that Mightyena had attacked her and he was starting to think that she had been injured somehow

"Esp eeeeon esp" River responded quickly

"Huh? What? English please" Kenta smiled

"I'm fine" River spoke through gritted teeth, damit why did he have to be so kind and caring; he would be such a perfect mate. She felt herself getting wet as her mind wandered over to what it might fell like to mate with Kenta; no! She mentally scolded herself

Kenta bent down to her level and looked her in the eyes "Look I know there's something wrong, if there's anything I can do to help anything at all please let me know" he practically pleaded River

River felt a twinge from her nether regions as she thought about what she would like Kenta to do for her, she quickly shook it off "I'm fine really" she re-iterated

Kenta sighed and stood up giving her head a quick rub "Fine I won't pry"

River sighed her heat was demanding attention, she decided she would wait until Kenta fell asleep that night then she could take care of her problem and hopefully it wouldn't bother her tomorrow. She turned around and continued her walk using her tail to conceal her arousal from Kenta.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set as the forest thinned out "We should probably camp out here" Kenta decided setting his pack down on the ground, River yawned her approval and stretched out on the ground feigning tiredness. Kenta laughed "Don't worry Ri, I'll set up the tent and make some dinner then we can get some sleep"

River smiled "Ok" she responded simply, she had managed to hide her arousal so far but this would be the hardest part since she was already thinking ahead to what would happen after Kenta fell asleep. Kenta quickly set up the tent racing against the fading daylight "Hey River can you fetch some firewood for us please" he called out

River nodded "Esp eeeeon" and set off into the forest again, he expects me to be gone for a while it would be so easy to.. "No!" she shook her head. Not now I'll wait until after he falls asleep so I know I won't be interrupted. She quickly gathered some firewood using psychic to keep it hovering a few feet above her head as she trotted back to Kenta and the campsite.

"Hey Ri, you got the firewood" Kenta called, looking up from hammering in the final guide rope

River smiled and nodded "Esp" she called back proudly he eyes flashing with psychic power as the pile of wood floating in the air shot forward towards Kenta descending at a low angle so it came to a rest at his feet.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kenta laughed leaning down and scooping up the wood he placed four larger logs in a rough circle before placing the rest of the wood in the centre and pulling a worn piece of flint and a small piece of steel out of his pocket and lighting the fire with a steady practiced hand "There we go" he said as he stepped back from the fire watching only long enough to ensure the fire had caught before turning and ducking into the tent to fetch the food for dinner. Kenta emerged moments later carrying two microwave dinners "I don't feel like cooking much tonight and I know that a fire works almost as well as a microwave" he explained sheepishly

River shrugged indifferently she honestly didn't mind what was for dinner "Eon" she replied as she settled down on her haunches next to the fire waiting for their meals to warm up

In no time at all they had consumer their dinner and Kenta had disappeared into the tent to change, outside River was fighting the desire to peek in on him. She already knew exactly what Kenta looked like naked both from walking in on him in the shower and from the odd occasion when she looked at his memories or read his mind, the temptation was there and combined with the heat to make it almost irresistible, still she knew she had to respect Kenta's privacy. Her mental battle was interrupted by Kenta pulling open the tent flap "Hey Ri, are you coming in or what?" he called out patting the spot in the tent next to his sleeping bag, River sighed glad that the temptation had passed but still feeling a twinge of regret at a lost opportunity.

"No thanks" she called back "It's a great night I'll esp esp eoooon" she slipped into her native tongue halfway through replying without realising

Kenta smiled "Alright then, good night" he zipped up the tent flap and River could just about make out his silhouette as he settled down into his sleeping bag.

"Night" she mumbled as she curled up into a ball to wait for Kenta to fall asleep, past experience told her it would take him maybe ten or twenty minutes but she was going to wait for a full hour to be absolutely certain.

* * *

River stirred from her sleep with a yawn she lifted her head up and looked around tiredly, the crescent moon was still in the sky but it was well past it's apex and a gentle snoring from the tent informed River that Kenta was indeed asleep. She sighed as she realised that she must have fallen asleep whilst waiting for Kenta to do the same, a familiar burning from her nether regions told her that her body still needed release despite her impromptu nap. Uncurling she stood up and stretched before padding off into the forest to find a secluded glen her pussy already moistening in preparation. Her tail thrashed around as she put more distance between herself and the camp site, after two minutes of walking she decided that the distance would probably be enough to keep from waking Kenta. She sat down resting her back against a tree and spread her legs apart, reaching down she tentatively parted her folds using two of her almost finger like paws. A small moan escaped her lips as a gentle breeze caressed her exposed pussy she slid her thumb over her clit as she fantasized about Kenta gasping at the sensation even that simple movement created. She rubbed the tiny nub of flesh as images of Kenta flashed through her mind, "Please" she panted into the air "Please, Kenta" she moaned her mind drowning in the pleasure the stimulation to her clit was providing but she still yearned to be filled her pussy ached to be filled

"Oh Kenta please put it in" she moaned as she slid one of her finger's into her sopping pussy, she slowly pushed it all the way in moaning at the feeling of fulfilment it created, she began pumping her finger in and out slowly at first but letting the speed increase as the pleasure increased.

"Yes Kenta more" she moaned giddy with pleasure as she swiftly slipped a second finger in to join her first one pumping into her, her pussy was dripping with her juices and the fur covering her inner thigh was dripping and matted as she leaked more of her arousal. With the ability of speech robbed from her by the pleasure wracking her body River moaned and panted into the night air as she felt her orgasm building, she returned her thumb to her clit and resumed rubbing the sensitive nub her two fingers still pistoning into her pussy. A primal shriek escaped her lips as her pleasure rose to new heights, River could feel her orgasm approaching and redoubled her efforts. River's pussy flooded with her fluids as her orgasm hit, her body thrashed about wildly as she lost all control of her muscles "Keentaaaaaaa!" she shrieked as the waves of pleasure wracked her body and numbed her brain, she slid down from the tree and lay on the floor almost comatose as she basked in the afterglow, her cum still dripping from her saturated fur into the puddle that had formed between her legs.

In his tent Kenta's eyes snapped open; he could have sworn he heard River calling out his name.


	4. Chapter 4

**A river runs through it: Chapter 4**

Kenta listened out but hear nothing, no repeat of the call. Sighing, he laid his head back on the pillow "My imagination must have been playing tricks on me" he said more to convince himself than anything else

"Still it couldn't hurt to check" he countered himself still keeping his voice low

Kenta quickly shuffled out of his sleeping bag and opened the tent flap shivering as the cold night air blew in. Poking his head out he did a quick sweep of the campsite looking for River but she was nowhere in sight. Now worried Kenta stepped out of his warm tent into the night, almost immediately goose-bumps appeared on his arms and his jaw began chattering. Pausing only to grab his torch from the top of his rucksack he did a quick sweep of the campsite, his blood froze when his torch passed over a dot of a liquid on the floor, "Blood?" Kenta wondered aloud "No please no, but what else could it be?" he couldn't bring himself to check more closely fearing what he would find.

He could just make out some faint paw prints on either side of the liquid; they matched that of an Espeon "No River, please be okay" he whispered really afraid for his friend. He shot off in the direction the paw prints showed River had gone; soon he spotted another drop and another and another, Kenta was getting increasingly worried as the drops were getting bigger and bigger. "She must be aggravating the wound by walking" he reasoned aloud just for something to break the oppressive silence that surrounded him "But why is she going away from the campsite?"

Sighing he sped up hoping he wouldn't be too late to save River.

Kenta heaved a sigh of relief when he spotted a familiar purple tail stick out from behind a tree, there was a strange smell in the air but her couldn't smell blood "River!" he called out hoping she would still be able to hear him, watching carefully he saw her tail twitch slightly and as far as he was concerned that was proof that she was conscious

He ran forward "I was so worried wha….." his question petered off when he rounded the tree and got a good look at exactly what River's condition was; her legs were spread far apart and her entire inner thigh was matted with fluids that glistened in the moonlight, a small puddle of the fluid sat on the floor almost solid silver as it reflected the moonlight. One finger still rested gently in her pussy separating the lips and displaying her soft pink womanhood to anyone who cared to look, her head moved slowly back and forth as small moans escaped her lips.

"I'm..I'm so…sorry" Kenta mumbled embarrassed covering his eyes with his hands, his face bright red as he couldn't help but stare at his friend

River's head pointed directly at him as she everything came into focus, the moment she recognised Kenta her eyes flew open and her hands flew to cover her crotch as she tried to outdo Kenta's impressive blush with her own furious blushing. "What are you doing here?" she asked groggily extreme fatigue taking hold of her body as she slowly and unsteadily rose onto two feet so she could continue to cover her crotch to save what little dignity she had left, she stood still swaying slightly but when she went to take a step she stumbled forward and lost her footing.

Kenta unfroze when he saw River stumbling and moved to stop her falling; still blushing he held up River "Listen, you can't walk so I'll carry you" Kenta explained

River nodded too tired to argue with Kenta "Thanks" she whispered

Kenta scooped River's tired body up and carried her out of the clearing bridal style, trying to avoid looking down at her body. Kenta felt something run down his arm and his blush returned rapidly as he guessed what that liquid would be glancing down he smiled, River was sleeping peacefully in his arms completely oblivious to the world around her. Kenta made his way back to the campsite and carefully laid out River on the ground near the tent before climbing back into his sleeping bag. Kenta lay on his back he just couldn't fall asleep and images of River kept flashing up in his mind; he just couldn't forget how sexy she had looked when he had stumbled across her. "I can't love her she's my best friend" he mumbled finding it easier to vocalise his thoughts than reflect silencing

"But still she looked so sexy" he paused

"Wait did I say sexy? No! I can't think of her like that, can I?" he sighed, he kept talking himself in circles.

Eventually Kenta fell asleep his cyclic thinking not providing any real solution or decision.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when River began to stir. River yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. Memories of last night came flooding back and she sighed in contentment as she remembered the pleasure, her relaxation came to a sudden end when she remembered seeing Kenta. Glancing down she saw her enter regions were still matted and sticky with her fluid, with a sigh she bent over and quickly got to work cleaning herself up shivering slightly when her tongue accidently brushed her folds.

"Morning" Kenta mumbled as he pushed open the tent flaps

"Esp" River replied on reflex not looking up from her task for fear of Kenta seeing the blush that appeared on her face

Kenta quickly made some brunch for both of them, both of them trying to hide their face from the other.

"About last night.." Kenta began

"I'm so sorry, please don't.." River interrupted

Kenta frowned and cut off River's apology "I'm not angry, just confused"

River breathed a sigh of relief "Confused? About what?"

"Well I was certain I heard you calling out my name that night" Kenta explained carefully


	5. Chapter 5

**A river runs through it: Chapter 5**

River hung her head her ears drooping, this is it, she thought to herself, he's going to disown me.

Kenta sighed, her silence all the answer he needed "What's wrong?" he asked seeing the look of desolation she was wearing

"I'm sorry" River blurted out apologizing for the second time in under five minutes, she sighed looking Kenta in the eyes. "It's just that I was in my heat and well you aretheonlypersonwhohaseverbeennicetomeandIthinkthatessspeeonesp!" she blurted out getting faster and faster before slipping into her own language, she sat there waiting for Kenta's reply blushing furiously.

There was an awkward silence as Kenta struggled to make sense of River's garbled admission. When he finally caught the meaning he too blushed "River" he said softly

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" River desperately apologized "I know it can't work, I won't do it again! Please just don't get rid of me!" she threw herself at Kenta pulling him close afraid he would leave her; she wept bitterly into his shoulder

"Shhh, Shhh" Kenta soothed River rubbing her head gently, he couldn't think of anything else to say his mind still reeling from the revelation

River calmed down a little as she realised Kenta wasn't going to throw her out "Kenta?" she asked tentatively

"Ri" Kenta replied softly "I'm not going to get rid of you, I just need some time to think ok?"

River nodded feeling an odd mix of happiness and dread, she removed her head from around Kenta's shoulders "ok" she agreed when it became clear Kenta was waiting for her reply

Kenta stood up, "If we make good time we should be in Violet City by dinner time." he smiled before his face became serious again "I should have made up my mind by then"

River felt a sense of foreboding settle in her stomach, with a heavy heart she helped Kenta pack up camp the knowledge that their future was going to be decided in less than 24 hours hanging heavily on both their minds.

* * *

They travelled in almost total silence, Kenta was finding it difficult to keep his eyes off River, who was leading the way, small things such as the sway of her hips as she walked or the way her tail barely concealed her womanhood where plaguing Kenta's mind as he saw them in a sexual light.

A few wild Pokemon had confronted the duo but they were mercilessly thrown around by River who was using her victims as a way of reliving the worry and tension she was feeling, Kenta cringed as the Paras bounced off three trees before hitting the floor with a solid thump. River's eyes didn't relent as Simon saw a rainbow hue flash across the gem on her forehead, a sure sign she was charging a psybeam "I think the Paras is defeated" he commented gently restraining River with a hand

"Esp eon esssp" River snapped firing the built up energy anyway, the prismatic beam tore through the undergrowth obliterating the foliage but to Kenta's relief missed the incapacitated Paras altogether

"Thanks" Kenta sighed with relief patting River's head, he glanced ahead "Hey is it just me or is the forest thinning out now?"

River glanced in the direction Kenta was looking "Yes" she agreed running ahead towards their destination

Kenta watched for a second transfixed at the sight of her breasts swaying dangerously from side to side as she bounded along before racing after her with a call of "Wait up!"

* * *

Kenta booked them a hotel room, as soon as he was handed the key card he made his way up to his room. It wasn't very big or luxurious three beds where set out along one wall each separated from it's neighbours by a chest of drawers, the opposite side of the room contained a small television on a coffee table and a minifridge containing assorted overpriced foodstuffs a white door in the far corner of the room led off into the small en-suite. Kenta held the door open so River could enter; she headed straight for the nearest bed and jumped up before settling down.

Kenta locked the door and remembering what River had said about pokeballs not blocking sound buried his teams' balls at the bottom of his rucksack before sitting down on the bed next to River.

"We need to talk" he stated simply his voice almost monotonous

It was amazing how those simple words could fill River with dread; she looked at Kenta with large fearful eyes before nodding

"I'm sure you know that Pokemon-Human relationships are illegal" Kenta began "It carries a minimum of twenty years and the loss of your license, in most cases the Pokemon involved is put down too"

River nodded fearfully, she was well aware of the penalties of the crime

Kenta smiled weakly "River I do love you, I've been thinking about it all day and it's painfully obvious to me now that I do"

River's eyes lit up and her face switched from terrified to ecstatic in record time "Really?" she squeaked her voice unusually high

Kenta nodded "Yes" he sighed "But, I'm not sure if I can put you through that. I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if we get caught and they put you down" a shiver ran down his spine at the thought

River squeaked nervously before steeling herself "I don't care, I just want to be with you" she announced strongly

Kenta smiled "I want to be with you, I really do" his voice began to crack "but I'm afraid" he paused to recompose himself taking a few deep breaths "I just don't want to hurt you" he ended his voice barely above a whisper

River was surprised by Kenta, he had always seemed so untouchable like nothing could effect him, yet here he was talking with barely contained tears "Kenta" River said quietly as she shifted closer to him

Kenta smiled his eyes betraying his thinly veiled fear, a sudden weight on his back made him start; a pair of purple arms wrapped around him gently and he could hear River giggle as he clenched his fist over his heart and took several deep breaths "Are you trying to kill me?" Kenta asked sarcastically

"Sorry" River apologized quietly squeezing Kenta gently "It just looked like you could use a hug"

"Thanks" Kenta mumbled "Oh Ri" he sighed "What are we going to do?" he turned to look at her

River's face was mere inches from Kenta's "I don't know" she whispered "I need you but.." she trailed off a few tears leaking out the corner of her eyes

It broke Kenta's heart to see River like this, ah to hell with the consequences, he finally decided, I love her too much to let anyone or anything come between us. He leaned forward towards River, she had squeezed her eyes shut to try and halt her tears so she was taken completely by surprise when she felt Kenta's lips brush against her own. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself gazing into Kenta's love filled eyes as their lips met for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A river runs through it: Chapter 6**

They pulled apart blushing furiously "River" Kenta sighed

"Kenta" River sighed in exactly the same loving tone

They leaned closer and kissed again, the kiss started chaste but quickly became passionate as Kenta felt River's tongue gently caress his lips, asking for entry.

They kissed passionately, breaking apart only to breathe before their lips meshed together once again. They fell backwards onto the bed, lying side by side joined at the lips, Kenta wrapped his arms around River and pulled her close gently rubbing her back as they made out.

Kenta gasped into the kiss as he felt one of River's hands caress his erection through his clothes, he broke apart from River "Not here" he whispered "Not now, someone could hear us" he smiled sadly

River nodded accepting his reasons but failing to hide her disappointment

Kenta leaned over and kissed her on the forehead "I'm just going to go to bed; we can talk more tomorrow, ok?"

"Esp" River nodded

Kenta slid off his trousers, deciding just to sleep in his boxers and tee-shirt, and slid beneath the covers

River curled up at the foot of the bed to sleep, "River" Kenta spoke up

River lifted her head up and waited

"You know you can sleep under the covers too" Kenta suggested blushing heavily

River blushed too but slid under the covers with Kenta, she felt strangely safe a secure as he wrapped his arms around her "Essssp" she sighed happily

"Goodnight Ri" Kenta whispered as he closed his eyes

"Night" River mumbled as she shut her eyes too.

* * *

River and Kenta were sitting in a room River didn't recognise, the walls were fuzzy and strangely indistinct, "I love you River" Kenta smiled as he kissed her

"Love you too" River mumbled back when they broke the kiss

"I've got a surprise for you" Kenta said happily

"Oooh" River smiled "I love surprises!"

Kenta laughed "I know, it's in the other room." He gave her a peck on the cheek "I'll be right back"

"Esssp eon essp" River sighed happily as Kenta opened the door, throwing her another wave before closing it behind him

River smiled as she waited for Kenta to return, "I wonder what he got me" she wondered aloud. Ten minutes went by then twenty, River was beginning to get worried "I'll just check on him quickly" she spoke as she got up off the sofa and padded over to the door.

She carefully opened it and peered in, she screamed at the sight tears running down her cheeks. The room was coated in blood, Kenta's blood, there was gore everywhere small shards of white littered the room, the only remnants of Kenta's skull and she could make out shreds of clothing and flesh lying on the floor at apparently random places. She wretched uncontrollably at the sight as the room faded to a merciful blackness, familiar red eyes floated in front of her and she could almost make out a figure in the darkness although it appeared to be formed of something darker than black. She screamed again.

* * *

River woke up with a start gasping for breath, cold sweat running down her face.

"What's wrong Ri?" Kenta mumbled, his eyes fluttering open as river's sudden movement woke him up.

"Esp esp eon" River replied hurriedly, too hurriedly in Kenta's opinion

"Look I know there's something wrong." Kenta whispered propping himself up on his elbows "You can tell me." he added leaning over and gently kissing River's head "You can tell me anything."

River shook her head violently, there was no way she was going to tell Kenta she had prophesied his grisly demise at the hands of an unknown entity, "I'm sorry" she whispered "I can't"

Kenta sighed "River" he looked her in the eyes "Whatever it was that you dreamed it scared you" he looked at her pleadingly "and if your scared I just want to help."

River sighed unhappily, she wanted to tell Kenta but she didn't want to worry him or scare him, "I'm sorry." she whispered again her voice almost cracking

"Don't worry" Kenta reassured her "it was just a dream." he smiled warmly and kissed the gem on her forehead "Just go to sleep, I'm right here"

River nodded, Kenta had helped to calm her fear but a sense of dread still clung to her heart "Thank you" she whispered as she settled down again, wriggling under the blankets to get comfortable.

Kenta held back an impromptu giggle as River's short fur tickled his body he stayed still watching her fall asleep, her troubled face becoming content and peaceful. He laughed softly "She really does look like an angel" before sliding under the covers with her and closing his eyes, the image of her sleeping form treasured forever in his memory.

* * *

Kenta's eyes opened and he got out of bed carefully, trying not to wake River, he yawned as he made his way into the bathroom for a shower. The sound of running water woke River up, she picked her head off the pillow as she slowly came to.

"Kenta" she mumbled happily as the last remnants of her dream faded, glancing around the room she couldn't spot him, although she had a fair idea where he was from the running water.

"Oh no!" she gasped, remembering her dream, "What if?" she jumped off the bed, fear gripping her heart, and dashed towards the bathroom door. She rose onto two legs and tugged the door handle, it was locked, "Ohhhhh." she moaned softly.

"What if he's in there with it" she whispered her fear and anxiety growing "I need to save him!" she continued, her gem glowed brightly as she lifted the tumblers in the lock. With a satisfying click the door swung open and River burst in "Kenta!" she called out desperately.

Kenta cried out in surprise and embarrassment "River! What are you doing?!" he yelled grabbing his towel quickly to cover himself up

River blushed furiously "I'm sorry, I just thought... you where... never mind" she mumbled, staring intently at the floor.

Kenta smiled kindly "I guess you woke up and no-one was there." he laughed "Sorry about that." he pointed at the door before adding "Can you get out so I can finish my shower please?"

River blushed and ran out of the room, a psychic push shutting the door behind her, she flung herself onto the middle bed "He must think I'm crazy" she moaned into the sheets.

Sighing she flipped over to wait for him to finish so they could have breakfast and get on their way.


	7. Chapter 7

**A river runs through it: Chapter 7**

Kenta and River walked down Route 32 together, a few wild Pokemon had attacked them earlier but River had quickly disposed of them. Kenta kept finding himself staring at River as he thought about how she had looked two nights ago, kissing her and what they had almost done in the hotel. River two was thinking along much the same lines as they walked in silence. Her heat had been slowly returning and was almost back in full force, giving her annoying pangs whenever she looked at or thought about Kenta for extended periods.

"Ri, could you stand up for a second?" Kenta asked sweetly

River nodded and rose onto two feet, her walking much rougher and unsure "Why?"

Kenta smiled and leant over kissing her "Sorry" he apologized as they pulled apart "I've been wanting to kiss you all day"

River blushed but leant forward re-joining their lips with a content smile "Me too" she whispered as they pulled apart. She could feel a small twang from her nether regions but forced it down, it would be wrong to force Kenta into solving her problem no matter how much she wanted too

Kenta was wearing a light blush as they separated again "You want to stop for lunch now?" he asked

River nodded happily grabbing Kenta's hand and dragging him off the road into the trees

Kenta blushed slightly as River grabbed his hand "So where are we going?"

"I can hear a river nearby" River replied happily "Can we eat on the bank?"

Kenta laughed "Sure, it's not like you're giving me a choice"

They crashed out of the trees emerging onto a thin strip of open grass that gently sloped into a fast flowing river.

River immediately flopped onto the ground obviously pleased to get her weight of her rear paws

Kenta smiled and placed his bag on the floor, taking out a few sandwiches before falling on his back next to River

They both lay on their backs watching the clouds float by and slowly eating their lunch.

"About last night" River spoke up turning to face Kenta, their meal long since consumed.

"Yeah?" Kenta replied trying to suppress a blush

"Well" River began, her eyes tearing up "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward." She sniffed

Kenta shook his head "No! no. River…" his blush deepened as he talked "I would love to mate you, it's just that I didn't want to do it in a hotel." Kenta was staring intently at the ground as he made his confession.

"Well…" River began blushing a bright crimson "Could we… ummm" she stumbled for words

Kenta gave a warm smile as he leaned closer, their lips brushing together for a horribly short moment before he pulled back "I would be honoured" he whispered blushing bright red.

River smiled happily her blush persisting as she leaned in closer recapturing Kenta's lips, she pushed at his lips with her tongue trying to pry them apart so she could get into his mouth.

With a small groan Kenta yielded to her assault his lips parting, almost immediately her tongue darted forward exploring Kenta's mouth

After a brief moment of indecision Kenta's tongue entered River's mouth however, not driven by hormones, his exploration of her mouth was a lot less frantic and a lot more sensual.

They broke apart slowly River giving a long drawn out "esssssssp" that seemed to be a strange combination of satisfaction and disappointment

Kenta blushed as he felt his newly formed erection straining against his trousers, he was willing to bet he had an easily noticeable tent but he wasn't about to check.

River also noticed Kenta's bulge "Let's get rid of those clothes" she giggled

Kenta nodded and stood up, he began reaching for his top before River pulled him back down "Hang on" she ordered pulling him firmly to her chest

"What?" Kenta asked as he complied, wrapping his arms around River's waist

Kenta felt a strange vibration run through his body and the trees he could see over River's shoulder appeared to flicker briefly before shifting about a foot to the left.

"W..what just happened?" Kenta mumbled shivering as he felt the wind play over his exposed flesh; he did a double take "Where are my clothes!"

River giggled "Over there" Kenta looked in the direction she was and noticed a pile of clothing on the floor

"Wh… never mind" Kenta snuggled closed to River, her fur felt smooth and silky against his skin

River suppressed a giggle as she felt Kenta unintentionally grind his erection against her stomach as he shifted. Gently lifting his head their lips met again, this time Kenta's tongue didn't hesitate to dart into River's maw.

As their tongues meshed together River slyly slid one of her hands lower

Kenta gave a surprised gasp as he felt River's hand wrap round his member, their lips breaking apart briefly before quickly locking together again.

Ignoring the screaming voice of her hormones she continued to pump Kenta as they kissed passionately

Kenta removed on of his hands from River's waist and began moving it downwards River, guessing what he was doing, murred in anticipation.

He ran his hand round the base of her tail and then down over the perfect spheres of her ass before it finally reached her mound, he cupped it gently amazed at the heat and wetness.

River sighed as she felt him touch her for the first time, her whole body shivered in anticipation and she unconsciously sped up her pumping

Kenta's body shook at the increased stimulation, he pulled his hand away from River's mound; her small sigh of disappointment quickly changing into a gasp of pleasure as he slipped a finger into her and began the gently pump her.

Kenta began squirming as River's treatment was driving him closer and closer to the edge; she had sped up again her movement aided by the pre now dripping copiously from his member.

"Another!" River gasped as he sped up his pumps to match her rhythm

"What?" Kenta asked confused

"Finger!" River gasped again

Kenta blushed as comprehension dawned but complied slipping another finger into her eager cunt, he could feel her juices running down his hand and slowly dripping from his wrist.

Kenta groaned and writhed as he felt River increase the pace yet again "Riiiiii, I'm going tooooo cum!" he gasped as his pleasure spiked.

River redoubled her effort pumping her hand up and down as fast as she could, trying to push Kenta over the edge.

Kenta cried out as he came, his member twitching as his cum splattered over their chests and River's hand.

As he was cumming Kenta had driven his fingers deep into River, unintentionally striking her G-spot and sending her over the edge too to join him in ecstasy.

They sat there for a moment, Kenta's cum slowly dribbling down their chests and dripping off River's hand whilst River's cum had drenched her inner thigh and most of Kenta's arm.

"Wow!" Kenta said slowly as his mind slowly returned

"Essssp" River sighed happily as she wriggled out from under Kenta, padding a little way away

"Wha…" Kenta's question was silenced as River held her hips in the air, her tail held high and her drenched thighs and jewel displayed prominently

"Eooon… Please… Eooon" she groaned wriggling her hips in a seductive manner

Kenta swallowed as he stood up and slowly walked over to River.

River murred in pleasure as she felt Kenta's weight settle on her back as he moved himself into position.

Kenta wrapped his hands around her chest, just below her breasts, and leant down so his head was right next to River's right ear as he lined himself up.

River groaned as she felt Kenta's cock brush her pussy, she needed him in her. Now!

"I love you Ri." Kenta whispered as he pushed himself into her tight virgin cunt

If River did reply it was lost in a loud groan that escaped her lips when she felt Kenta enter her, his hard member slowly going deeper and deeper into her body.

River let out a disappointed moan when she felt Kenta stop "This will hurt for a bit." Kenta informed her softly

River, who was past caring at this point, pushed her hips backwards breaking her own hymen and forcing the final few inches of Kenta's member into her eager pussy, a small gasp and a tiny trickle of blood the only evidence of her pain.

Kenta groaned at the sensation provided by River's pussy, it was so warm and rhythmic constrictions sent shivers of pleasure up his spine.

After waiting for River to become accustomed to his girth Kenta began to pull out slowly. He was almost completely out before he began slowly sliding back into her.

River couldn't cope with this torturously slow pace "Faster please" she gasped between groans

Kenta nodded and sped up his thrusts, their hips meeting with an audible slap with each thrust.

River braced herself as her body trembled with pleasure, her breasts swinging wildly as Kenta pounded her.

"Eessssp" River moaned as Kenta jumped up another notch his thrusts becoming more and more erratic.

"Ohhh Riiiii!" Kenta gasped as he pushed into her "It's sooo good!"

"Eooon!" River agreed; her hips bucking back to meet Kenta's thrusts.

River howled as her orgasm hit; her walls contracting and squeezing Kenta's member as her juices flooded her pussy and spilled out coating their thighs and dripping onto the floor.

Kenta cried out; he could feel his pleasure spiking as his orgasm approached; with one last thrust he pushed his member as deep into River as he could before releasing his seed with a loud groan.

River murred as she felt Kenta's seed shot into her body, the wonderful warm feeling spreading through her pussy.

Kenta pulled out slowly gasping for air, sweat covering his body; as his rapidly softening member left her pussy it was accompanied by a surge of their combined fluids.

"I love you." he said simply as he lay down on the grass to rest.

"I love you too." River panted as she lay with her head rested on his stomach "Thank you."

The new couple fell asleep almost instantly, both dreaming very much the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A river runs through it: Chapter 8**

Kenta slowly woke up a slight blush on his cheeks as he came out of his pleasant dream, a stiff breeze across his body reminded him that he was naked and his blush grew hotter as the memories flashed back "So it wasn't a dream.." he muttered slightly bewildered. He looked down and saw River's head gently resting on his stomach; he smiled and leaned in their lips joining softly.

River's eye fluttered open as Kenta was kissing her, after a moment of bewilderment she quickly got into the spirit of it and kissed back her tongue telling Kenta she was awake as it entwined around his.

They broke apart both of them blushing, they gazed into each others eyes staying perfectly still as they drunk in the moment. With a contented sigh River leaned in for another kiss her half lidded eyes never leaving Kenta's as her head moved forward. Kenta was wearing a knowing smile as he moved forward to meet her lips; their mouths recapturing each other in a heated kiss, a shiver of arousal ran through their bodies as their tongues danced in their mouths.

They broke apart again panting lightly for breath their eyes still locked River gave a small moan of approval "Esssssp, what a nice way to wake up." She said softly

Kenta blushed "I'm sure I enjoyed it just as much." he reassured her

River gave a small giggle, her eyes travelling down his body to his semi-erect penis "Yes" she agreed "I can see that."

Kenta blushed become self conscious as he was reminded of his nudity, a hand travelled down to hide his crotch as he looked around for his clothes. Spotting them where he had left them that morning he stood up "Well we should be on our way." He announced reaching his boxers and picking them up.

"Wait!" River called

Kenta turned his head to look at her

"Well we both need a wash first." River said blushing slightly

Kenta nodded "Good point." he said dropping his boxers he turned to the fast flowing waters of the river "How cold do you think it is?"

"Don't know." River said, her form flickering as she teleported behind Kenta "But there's one way to find out!" she called playfully as she shoved Kenta into the river

Kenta quickly burst back to the surface "Cold!" he shrieked

River giggled "So it's cold then?"

Kenta laughed "What was your first clue?"

River laughed as she began to slowly ease herself into the water.

Kenta ducked underwater and grabbed her legs pulling her fully into the water, she shrieked as she got dragged in only barely closing her mouth in time to avoid inhaling water.

Kenta and River quickly resurfaced laughing "Even?" Kenta suggested extending a hand

"Essssp" River agreed shaking his hand

Kenta smiled happily and made to pull away from the handshake but River pulled him close for an impromptu kiss.

The kiss broke off as quickly as it started "Ummmm…" River stuttered

Kenta looked at River; her heavy blush suggested she was gathering courage for a question "What?" he asked

"Could you… esssp eon essp?" she asked blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact

"English?" Kenta asked

"Wash me.." River said "Could you wash me?" she reiterated her voice quiet

Kenta blushed "Sure," He agreed wrapping his arms around River's neck, "whatever you want."

River blushed and gave Kenta another little kiss "Thank you." She whispered

Kenta smiled, after running his fingers through the water her began to run them through River's fur gently cleaning out the knots and smoothing it down.

* * *

River was murring and sighing as Kenta cleaned her back working lower and lower.

Kenta blushed as he reached the top of River's ass but after a moments indecision he continued his work, River gasped when she felt his hands run over her ass another pang of arousal spreading through her body.

Kenta continued down his hands working down her outer thigh and down her legs Kenta had to lean down to reach, his head nestled against her stomach as he finished her feet and began to work back up towards her inner thighs.

A shiver of anticipation ran up River's spine as Kenta's hands inched closer to her mound

Kenta blushed as he felt the heavily matted fur of River's inner thigh, his member twitched and hardened as he cast his mind back to the cause of this matting, quickly pushing that out of his mind he continued his work trying to smooth down her fur.

Kenta was almost finished when his hand accidently brushed across River's mound, he quickly pulled his hand back as though burned blushing furiously

River gave a small pleasured gasp as she felt Kenta's hand brush across her needy cunt.

Kenta backed off slightly "I think you're clean" he said smiling and trying to suppress his blush.

River grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled his hand to her chest, wordlessly she began to run his hand slowly down her body back towards her mound.

Kenta blushed realising what River was doing almost immediately, his newly formed erection throbbing as he felt her guiding his hand further down her chest.

River moved his hand away from her body as she pulled it underwater before placing it directly on her jewel with another pleasured sigh.

Kenta blushed as he felt the heat emanating from her; he gently parted her folds with his middle finger running it up her cunt until he hit her clit.

River gasped her hips grinding into Kenta's hand as shivers of pleasure ran through her body.

Kenta's blush deepened as he felt River grinding against his hand, her dropped his finger back down from her clit and began slowly sinking it into her moist folds

River moaned leaning on Kenta for support as he legs went weak

Kenta slowly pumped her with his middle finger for a while before adding another finger and speeding his rhythm slightly, his thumb positioned so it would brush her clit with each thrust.

River moaned calling out Kenta's name in her own language as her body surrendered to the pleasure

Kenta guessed she was asking him to go faster and sped up his pace, his thumb bashing against her clit as he hammered her with his fingers.

River screamed out at the sudden unexpected increase in pace, gasping out his name every time his fingers hit home her weight wholly sported by him, her legs long since rendered useless.

Kenta kept up this pace, ignoring his erection throbbing needfully; bending his thumb forward so it would be in contact with her clit for longer periods he tried to push her over the edge.

River screamed out again as she came, the extra stimulation proving enough to push her over the edge, her cunt contracted and her fluids poured forth to mingle with the water of the river.

Kenta smiled as he felt River's cunt clamp down on his fingers and heard her pleasured scream he kept up his pumping although somewhat slowed by the extreme tightness trying to make it last as long as he could.

River gasped and squirmed as her orgasm ran its course, as her mind reengaged itself she felt something hard brushing her thigh

Glancing down she spotted Kenta's erection she gave a small giggle "I see you have a problem, let me help."

Kenta blushed looking down at his erection too before looking and River and giving a small nod

River gave a small scheming grin as she wrapped her hand around Kenta's member and lined it up with her cunt.

Kenta gasped as he felt her hand wrap around his erection but gave her a questioning glance when she didn't start pumping him like he was expecting.

River returned Kenta's look with a small mischievous glance as she slowly moved forward until the tip of his cock brushed against her mound sending shivers of pleasure through their bodies

Kenta gave a surprised groan when he felt his cock rub her mound, he hadn't been expecting this but he wasn't going to complain, he gazed into her eyes waiting for permission.

River blushed as she gave a small nod and a comforting grin

Kenta smiled and leaned in their lips joining in a kiss as he thrust into her in one smooth motion

River gasped into the kiss as she was suddenly filled, a burst of pain flaring but quickly receding and fading to be replaced with a feeling of fullness and pleasure.

Kenta waited for a while, their tongues exploring each other, before he began to pull out.

River broke the kiss groaning as she felt him slide out of her, the amazing feeling of fullness disappearing

Kenta was soon almost completely out, he held himself there for a few seconds before plunging back into River a spurt of pre accompanying his thrust

River sighed and murred as he pumped into her pangs of pleasure popping up all over her body

Kenta groaned as he hilted himself pulling out with another spurt of pre he quickly found his rhythm, the lubrication from his pre unnecessary as he ploughed her with rapid smooth strokes.

River groaned and thrashed around throwing drops of water into the air as she writhed in pleasure

Kenta groaned as his balls tightened in preparation for his orgasm, his thrusts became harder and more erratic, pre spurting out with increasing frequency as he inched closer and closer to his goal

Beneath him River's body was going numb, all she could feel was pleasure emanating from her cunt as Kenta took her. She screamed out his name in her language as she came for the second time, her cunt clamping down around Kenta's throbbing erection as her juices flowed freely

Kenta gasp "Oh Ri" he gasped as the sudden constriction proved to much for him, he plunged himself as far into River as he could before releasing his seed into her waiting womb, River murred, barely aware of Kenta's seed as her own orgasm wracked her senses. Finally the two of them fell silent, standing in each other's arms the river running around them and carrying the evidence of their actions with it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A river runs through it: Chapter 9**

Kenta sighed as he held River in his arms, her arms draped weakly around his neck as she slowly regained her composure.

"Essssp" she sighed happily squeezing Kenta close

Kenta smiled "Love you Ri." he said softly squeezing her back

"Love you too" River replied dreamily

Kenta smiled "Looks like we need and after bath bath" he laughed

River blushed "Probably" she said

They stood still for a moment before Kenta spoke up "You know you do need to let go of me if we're going to clean up."

River blushed and unwrapped Kenta from her arms giving a small disappointed sigh as they separated. They walked apart and slowly began washing themselves River giving the occasional murr as she flattened out the fur on her inner thighs, making sure it wouldn't matt and that it was perfectly clean.

Kenta smiled as he finished cleaning himself off; wading to the side of the river he pulled himself out and lay back on the grassy bank to dry off. His eyes were drawn to River who was still washing herself; Kenta gave a small contented sigh watching River with a faint blush on his cheeks as the cool wind blew gently across his body.

River, finally happy that she was as clean as she was going to get, waded out towards Kenta deciding that she would join him on the bank of the river.

Kenta smiled and gave a small wave to River as she made her slow progress forward, her already awkward steps worsened by the current and uneven river bed, River smiled and waved back muttering curses to Arceus under her breath.

Kenta laughed when he picked up her angry mutterings, of course all he heard was essp essp eon but he knew River well enough to guess what she was saying, he continued to watch as she continued forward more and more of her body emerging from the water the soaking fur was dripping droplets of water that ran in small rivulets down her body to rejoin the river they had been taken from.

* * *

Finally five minutes, and much cursing, later River flopped down on the bank next to Kenta a small pleased moan escaping as she took her weight off her rear paws.

Kenta smiled and gently rubbed her cheek "Think you're clean now?" he laughed

River smirked, "Why don't you tell me?" she replied

Kenta blushed slightly running his eyes over her body, trying not to linger on her breasts or mound as he did so, "Yeah, I'd say your clean." He said happily scratching her stomach

River smiled "Good!" she leaned backwards, resting her head on her hands as she gazed at the sky.

Kenta mirrored her pose, looking up at the amber hued sky "Isn't it beautiful." He said softly

River nodded and gave a small yawn "I think I could use some sleep" she brought one of her hands round and rubbed her eye

Kenta nodded "I wouldn't mind some sleep either."

River scooted over and wrapped her arms around Kenta's stomach. Closing her eyes she tried to relax only to hear Kenta's stomach rumble loudly. Her head shot up and they looked at one another for a second before bursting out laughing "I guess we should have some food first." Kenta smiled

River nodded "I agree, I doubt I could sleep through your stomach's grumblings." She laughed

Kenta nodded "Yeah probably not." He smiled "I'll get the campfire going, can you rustle us up some fish?" getting up, pulling a few branches from the surrounding foliage and placing them in a rough pile as he talked.

River pouted "But I don't want to get wet again!"

Kenta laughed and walked back to River running his hands through the fur on her lower chest "Again?" he grinned "You're still wet from last time so a little more won't hurt."

River giggles poking her wet fur "Hmm so I am" she says mischievously, she quickly rolled over and ran over to Kenta's clothes and picked his t-shirt up in her mouth before flopping back onto the ground. She began to towel herself off with Kenta's t-shirt sticking her tongue out at him and giggling the whole time.

Finally dried off she dropped his t-shirt back on the ground "There now I would have to get wet again!" she giggled

Kenta sighed walking past River and scooping up his clothes "You know Ri, I'm getting the distinct impression you don't feel like fish tonight"

River giggled and gave a short gasp "However did you guess?" she laughed trotting over to the unlit fire before settling down

Kenta laughed and shook his head, fishing the flint and steel from his trouser pocket "Call it a hunch" he said as he quickly lit the fire.

"So what else is there?" River asked her eyes glinting as they reflected the flickering light of the fire

"Hmm" Kenta thought as he lay out his clothes near the fire using small rocks to weigh them down "I think we've got some more microwavable stuff, I know there's some hamburgers and maybe.." Kenta laughed as he saw River's face light up "Hamburgers?" he asked

"Hamburgers!" River agreed nodding her head

Kenta gives a short nod digging into his bag for the burgers, "Ah here we are" he exclaimed triumphantly pulling the pack out of his bag.

River laughed and gave a sarcastic applause "All hail Kenta the burger finding king!"

Kenta smiled "Guess who's not getting any?"

"You!" River and Kenta both yelled, there was a pause then "No! You!"

They both laughed as Kenta pulled out four burgers, placing them on the saucepan and carefully balancing it on a rough tripod.

"Should be done in a few minutes" Kenta said

River nodded and scooted round the fire until she was sitting next to Kenta. Kenta smiled when he noticed River, his hand reaching out to gently rub her head.

* * *

Kenta was sitting rubbing River's head gazing into space as River gently cooed leaning her head into the rubs. The enticing smell from the burgers snapped them out of their trance; Kenta retracted his hand blushing slightly his attention shifting to the saucepan. River gave a small disappointed sigh when Kenta pulled his hand away but a happy "Essp" when two burgers where placed in front of her.

Kenta leant down giving River a quick kiss, running his tongue once along her lips, before standing up again blushing "Enjoy" he said as he sat next to her eating his own portion.

The burgers quickly disappeared River yawning heavily as she placed her plate next to Kenta's bag "I'll just get our sleeping bag out" Kenta yawned

River shook her head lying down on the ground and patting the floor next to her "Why bother? Just come and curl up with me" she said

Kenta blushed and left the bag walking over to river and laying down next to her, the flickering light of the fire sending shadows skittering over their forms as they lay together. They lay gazing into each other's eyes for a while, River's muzzle inches from Kenta's face; River was the first one to move her muzzle sliding forward toward Kenta , Kenta blushed when he noticed the movement his own face moving to meet hers. Their lips finally met their tongues entwining as they wrapped their arms around each other pulling their bodies closer together. They broke the kiss slowly both reluctant to break the kiss "Night" Kenta whispered quietly squeezing River gently and closing his eyes

"Essp" River said softly as she too closed her eyes drifting off to sleep in Kenta's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**A river runs through it: Chapter 10**

I apologize for the massive e-mail spam this moving is causing to everyone on author alert

* * *

Kenta woke up first; gently working his arm out from under River and rubbing it until he could feel it again. He sat up slowly looking down at River's sleeping form a small content smile on his face with a small happy sigh he lead in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead blushing as a stiff breeze reminded him to put some clothes on. Pulling back he gently ran his hand over River's head before standing up and walking over to his clothes. Once dressed he turned his attention to the fire, there was maybe two minutes worth of wood left, he sighed shaking his head and scanned the wood line for any obvious timber not wanting to venture too far from their camp in case River woke up. He quietly slipped past River and picked up a good handful of dry sticks before walking back to the fire pit and dumping them all on the ashes of their previous blaze. He smiled and fished through his pocket for his flint cursing softly when he couldn't find them, after a moments thought he remembered leaving them by his bag and laughing softly to himself got up and retrieved them quickly lighting the fire and sitting down to make sure it took properly.

River shifted; the smell of smoke, gentle crackling of the fire and the constant shuffling of Kenta's movements enough to bring her out of her sleep. She gingerly lifted her head, her eyes still half lidded, and looked around.

Kenta smiled and gave a small wave when he saw River moving "Morning" he said cheerily.

River smiled and gave Kenta a small wave "Essp" she returned rolling onto her feet and padding over to Kenta

Kenta smiled gently rubbing River's head "Sleep well?" he asked

River nodded blushing "Best night's sleep I've ever had."

Kenta blushed slightly and laughed "Same here" before leaning down to give River a quick kiss.

River however wasn't letting the kiss stop so quickly and as Kenta broke away she darted forward recapturing his lips and shoving her tongue into his mouth kissing him deeply.

Kenta gave a small surprised moan but it was lost in the kiss, slowly his tongue joined River's as his hands wrapped around her rubbing her back lovingly.

River giggled pulling away from the kiss their eyes locking for a second "That's how you kiss." she said cheekily

Kenta laughed kissing River on the forehead "Thanks for the lesson" he said

River blushed "My pleasure" she said

Kenta smiled and pulled back leaving on arm draped over River "So anything specific you want for breakfast?"

River shook her head "Toast would be good" she said "but I can't think for much else."

Kenta laughed "Brain not on yet?" as he went over to the pack to search for some bread.

River giggled "Nope, another few hours yet."

Kenta's laugh emerged muffled from the bag as he stuck his head in to take a look, a minute later a muffled "Ah ha!" drifted out as he pulled his head out of the bag before reaching in and pulling out a slightly squashed loaf of bread.

River smiled"It's a bit squashed" she pointed out

Kenta laughed "Yeah" he said rubbing the back of his head "I guess I shouldn't have put it at the bottom of the bag huh?"

River giggled "and I'm the stupid one?"

Kenta laughed "I know, it scares me how dumb you must be" he joked

River gave a fake pout "You're lucky you're cute."

Kenta blushed "Plus I've got the food" he laughed

River nodded "Hmmm; I didn't think of that." she giggled "One more reason to keep you around."

Kenta laughed sitting down and opening the bread "How many reasons does that make now?" he joked

River shrugged "I lost count around ten million" her eyes glowed as four slices of the loaf floated out of the packet and hung in the middle of the fire.

Kenta blushed heavily giving River a quick kiss "It should only take a minute or so" he said

River gave a small nod concentrating on not burning the toast; as she flicked the almost perfectly done slices out of the fire and into Kenta's hands.

"ow ow ow hoooot" Kenta complained throwing the slices between hands

"You better not drop that!" River warned trying hard to hold back a giggling fit.

The slices of toast quickly cooled down enough for Kenta to hold them, he gave a small sigh of relief and held River's slices out for her to take.

River giggled softly taking her slices out of Kenta's hand with her mouth then suspending them in the air whilst she quickly devoured them.

Kenta laughed quickly eating the first slice but slowing down on the second eating it slowly as he stood up and began packing up everything they had gotten out.

River smiled as she watched him pack everything up laying into her second slice of toast with the same gusto she had attacked the first.

Kenta smiled turning to face River "You going to help?" he asked pausing, his hand holding the now clean saucepan above his bag.

River giggled shaking her head "I'd rather not." she replied cheekily sticking out her tongue

Kenta laughed and shook his head "Fine but you make dinner" he said

River pouted "But you're a better cook."

Kenta nodded laughing "True, why should I have to suffer for your crime."

River gave a fake insulted face "It's not that bad!" she protested

Kenta rolled his eyes "I'm sure a Muk would find it delicious" he joked

River giggled "Well at least someone likes it." she said

Kenta laughed placing the saucepan away, "True." he called back laughing "Oh well" he muttered "Don't bother, I've just about finished anyway"

River laughed "Sure thing, I don't need you to tell me not to work"

Kenta smiled doing up the draw strap before clipping the bag closed "Trust me I know" he laughed shouldering the bag.

River giggled shaking herself off "Let's get going" she muttered

Kenta nodded "Yeah" he looked off into the distance at the barely visible skyline of Violet city "We should be there today or tomorrow" he said scratching River's head.

River nodded "essp" she muttered happily her tails swishing through the air behind her as the pair made their way back through the tree line and onto the well trodden path.


End file.
